אין דרך חזרה
by love-twi
Summary: הפגישה עם ארו והוולטורי הלכה מעט אחרת ממה שחשבנו... לקרוא ולהגיב
1. Chapter 1

עמדתי צמודה אל אדוארד, נשענת על גופו הארוך והקר. כל הפחד והאימה שהטילו עלי הערפדים בחדר, כמעט נמוג ונעלם כשידעתי שאדוארד ממש שם, לידי. ריחו המשכר והמוכר שהיה חסר לי כל-כך בחודשים האחרונים מילא את כולי והיה לי קשה להתרכז בשיחה שלו ושל ארו. לפתע הרגשתי שגופו של אדוארד נהייה נוקשה שוב והריכוז שלי חזר לשיחה.

"אני כל-כך שבע רצון מהצלחתך," מלמל ארו. "הזכרונות שלך ממנה הם סוג של מתנה בשבילי, למרות שהם ממש מדהימים אותי. אני מופתע מאיך שזה... מרצה אותי, ההצלחה שלך בדרך השמרנית שבחרת. ציפיתי שתחלש עם הזמן, אך אני שמח למצוא שטעיתי." אדוארד לא הגיב.

"והריסון!" ארו נאנח. "לא ידעתי שכוח שכזה יכול להתקיים. לסרב בעד עצמך נגד קריאה שכזאת, לא פעם ולא פעמיים אלא שוב ושוב – אם לא הייתי מרגיש את זה, לא הייתי מאמין לעולם."

אדוארד בהה בחזרה בהבעתו מלאת הערצה ללא תגובה. הכרתי את פניו טוב מספיק – זמן לא יכול היה לשנות את זה – בשביל לנחש שיש משהו מתחת לפני השטח שמפריע לו. נאבקתי בשביל להשאיר את נשימתי יציבה.

"רק להיזכר עד כמה היא מושכת אותך..." צחקק ארו, "זה פשוט מצמיא." נהמה קטנה פרצה מבין שפתיו של אדוארד.

"אל תתרגש," הרגיע אותו ארו. "אינני מתכוון לפגוע בה. אבל אני נורא סקרן לגבי עניין מסויים אחר." הוא בחן אותי במבט מלא כוונה. "האם יורשה לי?" הוא שאל בהתלהבות, מרים את ידו.

"תשאל _אותה_," הציע אדוארד בקול שטחי.

"כמובן, כמה גס רוח מצידי!" קרא ארו. "בלה," הוא פנה ישירות אלי הפעם, " העובדה שאת היוצאת היחידה מהכלל של כוחו המיוחד של אדוארד מסקרנת אותי נורא – מוזר שדבר שכזה קרה! ותהיתי, מכיוון שכישרוננו דומים בדרכים כה רבות, האם תואילי בטובך להיות כה נדיבה ולאפשר לי לנסות – לבדוק האם את שונה גם _בשבילי_?"

עיניי פנו במהירות אל עיניו של אדוארד, מלאות באימה. אך למרבה הפלא שלי, הוא נראה נינוח למדי. הוא קירב את שפתיו אל אוזני ולחש בקול נמוך שבקושי שמעתי, "אל תפחדי. אני אגן עלייך מפניו." ובאותו רגע הכתה בי הבנה.

אדוארד כנראה אהב אותי אחרת לא היה נוסע לכאן ומבקש את מותו. הסיבה שהוא עזב אותי ךפני חודשים רבים הייתה האהבה שלו עצמה. הוא בסך-הכל רצה להגן עלי מפני עצמו ומשפחתו. אך הוא לא הבין. הוא לא הבין שבלעדיו לא רק שלא הייתי מוגנת וחשופה, אלא גם שבורה וחסרת חיים. לא שזה שינה עוד. מראהו וריחו שהיו עשירים כל כך, אמיתיים כל כך, פשוט מחקו הכל. _אבל זה עדיין לא ימנע ממנו לעזוב_, אמר קול קטן בראשי. נכון. עכשיו הוא יודע שאני חיה, וסביר להניח שגם הוא יחיה אחרי המפגש הזה. ואז ברגע שנצא משדה התעופה, אולי אפילו לפני כן, הוא יעלם שוב. וידעתי, שהפעם אני לא אשרוד את זה.

הסתובבתי אל ארו והרגשתי מופתעת מהשלווה והביטחון שאני מרגישה. ביננו הפרידו כמה עשרות מטרים והתחלתי להתקדם אל ארו שעמד במקומו, ידו מושטת לכיווני. נהמה קטנה פרצה מבין שפתיו של אדוארד והבנתץי מיד איך זה נראה לו.אני עם הגב אליו, מתקדמת אל הסכנה הממשית ביותר בחיי... זה נגד את כל העקרונות שלו.

הסתובבתי אליו מבלי לעצור ובמבטי ניסיתי להכיל את כל האהבה והביטחון שהרגשתי. מבטו היה מוטרד אך הוא לא הוציא עוד צליל.

ואז, ידעתי בדיוק מה עליי לעשות. ידעתי איך לשנות את הגורל וידעתי בדיוק את הדרך לעשות זאת. הייתי כבר במרחק של צעדים ספורים מארו מה מחשבה שכעט מילאה את כולי הייתה '_שמע אותי__'_. התקווה שהרעיון ההזוי הזה יצליח הייתה מעטה, אך זו הייתה הדרך היחידה. עיני נסגרו כאשר אצבעותיי פגשו באלו של ארו.


	2. Chapter 2

_ואז__, __ידעתי בדיוק מה עליי לעשות__. __ידעתי איך לשנות את הגורל וידעתי בדיוק את הדרך לעשות זאת__. __הייתי כבר במרחק של צעדים ספורים מארו מה מחשבה שכעט מילאה את כולי הייתה __'__שמע אותי__'. __התקווה שהרעיון ההזוי הזה יצליח הייתה מעטה__, __אך זו הייתה הדרך היחידה__. __עיני נסגרו כאשר אצבעותיי פגשו באלו של ארו_.

*~~~~~*

אצבעותיו של ארו היו קרות, אך לא כמו של אדוארד ואליס. מגע אצעותיו היה כמעט משיי ואחיזתו עדינה אך איתנה. את כל זה הרגשתי בשניה הראשונה. לאחר מכן תחושה שונה בתכלית מילאה את מוחי.

לא ידעתי למה להשוות זאת אך נזכרתי במחשב שכורע תחת עומס. חששתי שאתעלף. התמונות מילאו את ראשי. חלקן היו מטושטשות וחלקן ברורות. _אני מחזיקה את ידה של אמא שלי ואנו מטיילות וצוחקות יחד על החוף__. __אותי נפרדת מאבי בשדה התעופה חזרה הביתה__, __ומרגישה שמחה על כך__. __אותי מגיעה לביתו של צ__'__רלי לפני שנה__. __אדוארד__. __הקאלנים__. __ג__'__יימס__. __ג__'__ייק והחברים שלו__. __ולסוף שוב אדוארד__, __אותו אדוארד שהצלתי ממוות לפני שעות ספורות__, __שכעט נראו כמו ימים__._

הרגשתי את ארו עומד להרפות מידי ושמעתי מאחורי את אליס, שבוודאי ראתה רק באותו הרגע מה אני מתכוונת לעשות. אך לא התכוונתי לוותר. לא הפעם. הושטתי את ידי השניייה שעד עכשיו הייתה שמוטה לצד גופי ותפסתי בחוזקה בידו של ארו, עוצמת את עיני בכוח.

"בבקשה. בבקשה, עשה זאת. האהבה שלי לאדוארד לא מספיק חזקה בשביל למנוע ממנו לעזוב אותי. אז עשה זאת ואהיה חייבת לך עד סוף הנצח." פקחתי את עיניי ונתקלתי במבטו ההמום של ארו. הנהון ראשו היה כמעט בלתי מורגש כאשר צעקה כאובה נשמעה מאחורי, ומבלי להסתכל ידעתי שזהו אדוארד.

לפני שמישהו מאיתנו הספיק לזוז, ארו היה במרחק סנטימטרים ספורים ממני ויכולתי להרגיש את נשימתו הקפואה על צווארי.

"את בטוחה? אין דרך חזרה..." הוא לחש.

"כן," לחשתי, ודמעות החלו להצטבר בעיני, "אין דרך אחרת שבה אוכל להמשיך לחיות."

מאחורינו נשמעה חבטה חזקה ומישהו נהם בקול. הסתובבתי וראיתי את אדוארד על הרצפה, מבטו מטורף מכעס ומפחד. לפניו עמד פליקס עם גבו אלינו, ידיו פשוטות לרווחה, כאילו כדי לתפוס את אדוארד עם יעז לזנק.

הדמעות זרמו כעט על לחיי בחופשיות. "אל," לחשתי, יודעת שהוא ישמע את קולי, "אל תסבך את זה. אני עושה לשנינו טובה בזה. בלעדיך אין לי חיים, ואחרת לא תישאר איתי."

"לא, בלה!" הוא צעק, קולו נשבר באמצע. "רק תני לי להסביר... אל תעשי את זה." הוא התחיל לרעוד בעודו מתרומם על ברכיו.

חייכתי חיוך קטן לכיוונו, קולי רועד מהבכי, "אני יודעת. ומבינה. וסולחת." עיני חזרו אל פניו של ארו ושמעתי את נשימתו של אדוארד נעצרת. "כל-כך קיוויתי שזה תיהיה אתה..."

עיני פגשו באלו של ארו והוא כנראה ראה בהן את האישור לעשות את זה. שפתיו נחו לשנייה על צווארי לפניו שהרגשתי את שיניו חודרות אל תוך עורי.

לא ידעתי כמה שניות או דקות או שעות חלפו ואז לפתע הרגשתי שהוא התרחק. ראשי הסתחרר והתחלתי ליפול. זרועות קשות ומוכרות תפסו אותי והרגשתי את שפתיו מלטפות את פני.

"בלה, הו בלה שלי..."


	3. Chapter 3

_בוער__._

בהתחלה רק עקצוץ. ואז החום המתפשט ההוא, שהיה כל-כך נעים בהתחלה ומנע ממני להרגיש את עורו הקר של אדוארד. ואז זה השתנה. החום הנעים הפך לאש שורפת שיכולתי להרגיש בכל גופי.

הרגשתי את עצמי נאבקת באחיזתו של אדוארד, מנסה להתנער מהלהבות המאיימות. כל המצב הרגיש כמו חוויה חוץ-גופית. כמעט כאילו שיצאתי מהגוף וצפיתי מלמעלה על מה שהתרחש. זה היה הרגע שבו צרחתי בפעם הראשונה.

התחלתי לרעוד באופן בלתי נשלט ושמעתי את עצמי מייללת, "אדוארד...תעשה שזה יפסיק!"

קולו היה כמו מעולם אחר. "הלוואי שיכולתי, אהובתי. למה עשית את זה, טיפשונת? אני כל-כך מצטער." למרות ששמעתי אותו כמו ממרחק אי-אפשר היה לפספס את הקול המעונה שלו. צרחתי שוב. הוא צרח איתי.

*~~~~~*

הזמן זז. זאת אומרת, אני מתארת לעצמי שהוא זז כי אני לבטח לא הרגשתי את זה. האש לא רק שלא הפסיקה, אלא אפילו נהייתה חזקה יותר. ניסיתי לצרוח כמה שפחות, מודעת לכך שאדוארד ממש לצידי למרות שלא יכולתי לראות או להרגיש אותו. מדי פעם הכאב עבר כל גבול והרגשתי שהסוף שלי קרוב. העוויתות לא הפסיקו והעינוי היה גדול יותר מכיוון שלא הצלחתי להעסיק את עצמי בשום דבר. אדוארד מלמל משהו בלי הפסקה אבל לא יכולתי להבין מה הוא אומר, עד כדי כך היה הכאב נורא. הוא ערפל את מוחי ואפילו קולו המשיי של אדוארד, שלפני כמה ימים הייתי מסכנת את חיי בשבילו, לא עזר כלל.

ואז קרו כמה דברים בבת-אחת. הכאב נחלש והלב שלי, שעד אותו רגע דפק כמו משוגע, התחיל לדהור אפילו מהר יותר.

עברו עוד כמה דקות. כעת הרגשתי צלולה הרבה יותר והאש כבתה בקצוות אצבעות ידי ורגלי. יכולתי לשמוע בבהירות רבה יותר את קולו של אדוארד למרות שעדיין לא הבנתי מה הוא אמר. חוץ מכל זה, הרגשתי כוח. כוח חסר מעצורים, ברוטאלי לחלוטין זורם בגופי, רק מחכה לפרוץ החוצה.

ואז זה קרה. הלב שלי הפסיק לפעום, האש פסקה לחלוטין. פתחתי את עיני באיטיות וראיתי מעלי עולם.

*~~~~~*

הדבר הראשון שראיתי הייתה תקרה, מעוטרת בציור יפייפה ועתיק. בחנתי אותה במשך כמה מאיות השנייה וידעתי שאזכור אותה לתמיד בלי צורך להתבונן בה שוב. לפתע הרגשתי מגע של אצבעות חמימות על לחיי ולפני שהבנתי מה קרה נמצאתי בצד השני של החדר הענק, כפופה וחושפת את שיניי בנהמה מאיימת.

"בלה..." זיהיתי מיד את קולו של אדוארד וליבי הדומם נצבט מהקול המעונה שלו. זה היה רק אדוארד, חשבתי לעצמי והתרוממתי מהכריעה בתנועה חלקה ועוצמתית אחת. רציתי לרוץ אל אדוארד ולחבק ולנשק אותו, אך זכרתי שעדיין לא דיברנו על כל מה שקרה ביננו. אז במקום הלכתי אל החלון שהיה במרחק כמה מטרים ממני. כלומר, חשבתי שהלכתי אבל מה שקרה היה שפשוט התעופפתי אליו. הייתי כל-כך נדהמת מהתנועה מלאת החן שלי שבמקום לעצור ליד החלון, המשכתי לנוע סביב לחדר, מסביב לחפצים, מסביב לאדוארד. החדר אמנם היה גדול אבל הרגשתי כמו שבוודאי מרגיש אריה בתוך כלוב. רציתי לפרוץ החוצה ולרוץ במשך שעות ארוכות מבלי לעצור, בידיעה שכעט אני יכולה לעשות זאת בלי בעיה.

לפתע שלח אדוארד את ידו בתנועה חלקה ומהירה כשל נחש ותפס בזרועי, מושך אותי אליו. כל-כך הופתעתי מהתנועה המפתיעה, עד שמבלי להבין תפסתי עם ידי השנייה את זרועו של אדוארד, ופשוטו כמשמעו העפתי אותו מעל לראשי. צווחתי בבהלה, דואגת שיפגע מכוחי חסר השליטה אבל הוא נחת מבלי הרבה מאמץ על רגליו והסתובב להסתכל עלי, בלי זכר לכעס או פחד בעיניו.

התקדמתי אליו בתנועה שנראתה לי איטית למדי והושטתי את ידי קדימה, עומדת לחבק אותו. למרבה הפלא שלי, הוא חיבק אותי בכוח, ממש מוחץ אותי אל חזו הרחב, והרים אותי מהרצפה. פרצנו בצחוק וכשהוא העמיד אותי בחזרה על רגלי, הושטתי בעדינות את ידי וליטפתי את לחיו עם גב אצבעותי ולחשתי בקול כמעט בלתי נשמע, "אני מצטערת."

הוא רק צחקק. "עכשיו את צריכה להיזהר שלו לשבור אותי, אהובתי."

עיני נפערו לרווחה לשמע המילה שנאמרה בכזו אהבה חסרת גבולות וידעתי שהוא מיד הבחין בתגובתי. הוא הצמיד אותי חזק אפילו יותר אליו ובנהמה שקטה אמר, "ושלא יהיה לך ספק אפילו." ואז הוא נישק אותי.

הנשיקה הזו הייתה כמו התחלה חדשה. העוצמה שבה שפתיו של אדוארד נצמדו אל השפתיים שלי, התשוקה חסרת הגבולות והאהבה שחשנו אחד כלפי השני פשוט מחקה את החודשים האחרונים. כלום לא שינה. היינו כעט יחד, וכך ניהיה גם בעוד נצח. סביר להניח שכך בדיוק היינו מבלים את הנצח הקרוב שלנו אם הדלת לא הייתה נפתחת באותו רגע.


	4. Chapter 4

_הנשיקה הזו הייתה כמו התחלה חדשה__. __העוצמה שבה שפתיו של אדוארד נצמדו אל השפתיים שלי__, __התשוקה חסרת הגבולות והאהבה שחשנו אחד כלפי השני פשוט מחקה את החודשים האחרונים__. __כלום לא שינה__. __היינו כעט יחד__, __וכך ניהיה גם בעוד נצח__. __סביר להניח שכך בדיוק היינו מבלים את הנצח הקרוב שלנו אם הדלת לא הייתה נפתחת באותו רגע__._

*~~~~~*

התנתקנו והסתובבנו כדי לקבל את פני הנכנסים. אדוארד המשיך לחבק אותי סביב מותני ולהחזיק אותי קרוה אליו.

אל החדר נכנסו ארו, חיוכו חסר גבולות כתמיד, ומאחוריו ג'יין ופליקס.

"אלוהים, אתם זוג כל-כך יפה!" צהל ארו, "אין ספק שבלה קיבלה את ההחלטה הנכונה."

פחדתי שאדוארד יכעס לשמע ההערה הזאת, אך הוא רק צחקק בקלילות. "אין ספק שאתה צודק, ארו. אך אני עדיין מצטער שבלה לא סמכה עלי לשנות אותה. לא שזה עוד משנה." בהיתי בו בתדהמה. הוא נישק בחיוך קל את קצה אפי. "כל-כך יפהפייה," לחש.

ארו פנה אלינו שוב. "אני שמח בשביל שניכם. הבנתי שהשינוי היה קצר וקל למדי, ואני שמ-"

"שלא תטעה, ארו," אמרתי בקול חזק ובטוח שנמע כמו צלצול הפעמונים. "קל הוא לבטח לא היה."

"נו, נו," צחקק ארו שוב. "אין צורך לכעוס. אני בסך הכל שמח שזה נגמר. עכשיו את בוודאי נורא צמאה. התרצי לסעוד איתנו?" הבעת פניו של ארו הייתה מלאכית לגמרי, אך כוונותיו היו ברורות.

"אנו מודים לך על האירוח הנדיב, ארו," אדוארד התאפק נורא שלא להישמע כועס, "אך אני חושב שנצא מאוחר יותר הלילה ונצוד בדרך. היינו רוצים לחזור אל משפחתינו בקרוב." אהבתי את איך שזה נשמע אך לא יכולתי שלא להיות מופתעת מהניסוח.

"ובכן, איך שתרצו," נאנח ארו אך ראיתי שהוא עדיין לא סיים,"שאלה אחרונה לי אליכם. ובמיוחד אלייך, בלה יקירתי. האם תרצו להישאר עימנו עוד זמן מה? הוולטורי ישמח עד אין סוף לצרץ אתכם לשורותיו." ג'יין ופליקס נאנחו בקול מאחוריו, אך הוא התעלם מהם.

התאפקתי שלא לגלגל את עיני. "אנו מודים לך עד אינסוף, ארו. אך כפי שאדוארד ניסח זאת ברהיטות, אנו כמהים לחזור אל חיק משפחתינו." ארו צחקק בקלילות.

"בת-זוג הולמת מצאת לך, אדוארד. אם כך, ניפרד כבר עכשיו. אני מאחל לכם מסע נעים בחזרה לביתכם ותזכרו, אנו תמיד שמחים בכם כאן." אלא מה. "להתראות ידידי!" ובמילים אלו הוא יצא מהחדר, פליקס וג'יין עוקבים אחריו בלי מילה.

הדלת לא הספיקה להיסגר ושפתינו כבר נעו יחד.

בין נשיקה לנשיקה הצלחתי למלמל. "הוא לא היה נורא מדי. לא היינו צריכים להיות כה גסים."

"תאמיני לי, המחשבות שלו לא היו נחמדות כלל. תגובותינו לא הפתיע אותו." השיב אדוארד.

ואז נזכרתי מה רציתי לשאול אותו. "למה אנחנו לא יוצאים מיד? לא הייתי רוצה להישאר כאן ולו רגע."

חיוכו של אדוארד התרחב ולא יכולתי שלא להינמס תחת מבטו הסקסי. "כדי שאני אוכל לעשות את זה," הוא אמר. ואז הוא פשוט תלש מעלי את החולצה.

"אדוארד!" צווחתי. "מה אתה עושה?"

קולו לא יכול היה להיות רגוע יותר בזמן ששפתיו טיילו על צווארי, "חשבתי שיש לנו זמן. ומיטה גדולה ונוחה. ואני כל כך רוצה אותך," הוא נהם באוזני. לא הייתי צריכה אפילו תירוץ אחד נוסף. דחפתי אותו בלי הרבה עדינות אל המיטה וקפצתי מעליו.

"תתכונן לראות כוכבים, ילדון," לחשתי אל אוזנו ולא יכולתי שלא לנסות להיזכר מתי הרגשתי כה בנוח.

*~~~~~*

שעות ספורות לאחר מכן, שכבנו שנינו על המיטה, ערומים ומאושרים, ראשי נח על חזו ואצבעותיו מלטפות את שערי.

"הגיע הזמן שנזוז, לא?" ניסיתי להישמע עליזה אבל למשהו חשתי עצבות קלה יורדת עלי.

"בלה, כדאי שנדבר, לא?" הוא לא נשמע החלטי במיוחד למרות שניסה.

"אין מה להגיד," מלמלתי, מבינה מיד למה הוא מתכוון. "כמו שאמרתי קודם, סלחתי לך ברגע שראיתי אותך. בוא פשוט נלך." ניסיתי לקום מהמיטה אך הוא אחז בכתפי והכריח אותי להסתכל עליו.

"בלה, חשוב לי להגיד את זה ולך חשוב לדעת."

ניסיתי להתחמק ממבטו. "איפה אליס, דרך אגב?"

מבטו היוקד לא הרפה ממני, "היא טסה חזרה אל ג'ספר ברגע שהייתה בטוחה שהשינוי שלך יגמר בהצלחה. אבל את לא תתחמקי," הוא עדיין היה רגוע, מנסה לגרום לי להקשיב לי.

"בלה, אני אוהב אותך. כאשר עזבתי אותך, חיי היו גיהנום. לא עבר יום, לא עברה שעה שבה לא חשבתי עלייך ועל מה שההחלטה שלי גרמה לך. לא הפסקתי לאהוב אותך מעולם ולעולם לא אפסיק." קולו רעד מעט וידעתי שמה שהוא עומד להגיד קשה לו. "העובדה שארו שינה אותך הפחידה אותי למרות שידעתי שהוא לא יפגע בך לרעה. חלק ממני, חלק כל-כך אנוכי ומשמעותי ממני, שמח שהוא עשה את זה. אני לא הייתי מסוגל לעשות זאת. לפגוע בך, להכאיב לך... פשוט לא מסוגל." הוא השתתק וכיסה את פניו בידיו.

ישבתי המומה. מעולם לא תיארתי לעצמי שאדוארד יהיה כה כנה איתי אבל לא יכולתי שלא להינות מהכנות שלו. משכתי את ידיו מפניו והנחתי אותן על לחיי שלי.

"אני כל-כך אוהבת אותך. לעולם לא אהיה מסוגלת לכעוס. בבקשה. תשכח מכל מה שקרה. פשוט תאהב אותי."

דחינו את היציאה בשעות נוספות, מתעודדים מהמחשבה שלפחות הן לא יתבזבזו.


End file.
